


Dandelions

by mercutiglo



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: DANDELION FLUFF OH MY GOD, Dandelions, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: So, you know how Harrison never played the Dandelion Game?





	Dandelions

“Drew come on, just tell me where we’re going.” Harrison was sat in the driver’s seat of a his car, but Drew was giving him turn by turn instructions on where they were actually going.

 

“No, it’s more fun if you don’t know,” he responded, smiling over at the flustered boy driving the car. He was glad is was a sunny summer day, not too hot, clouds lazily floating across the sky, perfect for the picnic that Drew had packed in the back of Harrison’s car while he was finishing getting ready in the house. “Okay, we’re gonna go left here, and then we’ll go until we get to the park.”

 

“Drew, how did you even know about this place? It’s so pretty, but also, it’s so out of the way.” He looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Or is that the point? That no one else will be out here?”

 

His signature blush fell over Drew’s face. “That wasn’t really the point, I just…. Well, you’ll see when we get there.” He had talked to some others the other day, and had gone to the same park the day before to make sure that it had the required elements. When they arrived at the park, they were greeted with a cute little parking lot, their car the only one there, in the middle of a small forest. “Oh, also,” Drew said as he walked around to the trunk of the car, opening it up to reveal a cooler and a blanket nestled in among the junk that he kept back there. “You know Harrison, you really ought to clean this out.”

 

“Oh my goodness, you brought a picnic?! That is so sweet of you! And yeah, I know, I’m usually just too lazy to put in the effort to clean it out, you know how it goes.” He shut the trunk and locked his car. “So, which way are we going Mister Surprise and Intrigue?”

 

“Down the path this way. Buuuuuuuuuut….” He pulled something out of the folds of the blanket. “I want it to be a surprise. Do you trust me?”

 

“I…. Yeah, I trust you.” Drew tied the bandana around Harrison’s eyes.

  
  


\----

  
  


They walked down the path, Harrison holding onto the picnic basket in one hand, holding one of Drew's hands in the other. When they finally reached the clearing where they were going to have their picnic, he laid out the blanket and had Harrison set the cooler down on it. "Alright, are you ready?" he asked, preparing to take the blindfold off of Harrison's face. 

 

"I mean, I don't know. I think so? You tell me, Drew," Harrison responded.

 

"Okay, so, you know how you said you'd never played the dandelion game?" He left the blindfold on while he clarified.

 

"I mean, yeah?"

 

He untied the knot at the back of Harrison's head. "I thought maybe we could do that today." When the bandana dropped, it took Harrison's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden sunlight, but once he was no longer blinded he was able to take in the beauty of the scene around them. The trail continued ahead of where they were, but where the stopped was at the top of a hill that looked out upon a meadow. The meadow filled a small valley, trees a ways down the trail, the trail winding lazily through the field of dandelions. Part of the reason that no one was there in the park was because the dandelion field was no longer filled with beautiful yellow blooms, but instead the white cotton fluff sifted through the air, lightly floating from the breeze that was blowing from behind them. It was almost as through snow had come early, and for a moment that's what Harrison thought, but when he realized that it was actually the dandelions, a smile broke out across his entire face. 

 

"Oh my goodness! You really remembered that, Drew?" 

 

"Well of course I did! I remember a lot of things, Harrison!" There was a large oak tree just off the path at the top of the hill near them, and they walked through the dandelions towards it, puffs of white coming up behind their feet as they walked. They laid down the blanket under the tree. They sat on the blanket, and Drew leaned over and carefully plucked two dandelions, making sure not to move them too fast and lose any of the seeds. "Here's one for you," he said, handing one of them to Harrison. "So what you've got to do is you've got to make a wish, but don't say it out loud. And then you gotta blow all the seeds off in one breath, otherwise it won't come true."

 

Harrison made a face, sort of bemused. "So, it's like birthday candles? Except just with dandelions?"

 

"I mean, yeah kinda. And you can wish as many times as you want, as long as you've got enough dandelions around. Also it's a rule that the more times you have to take to blow them off, that's how many times longer it's going to take for that wish to come true." Harrison made quick work out of immediately blowing on his dandelion, his first attempt a success in trying to get it all in one breath. "well, someone's a bit excited. What are you wishing for?"

 

"I thought you said I'm not supposed to say," he retorted, a smirk gracing his lips as he leaned into Drew. 

 

Drew smiled back at Harrison as he leaned back into him. "Well, I'm sure it won't hurt too much. The rules can be different depending on who you're talking to."

 

"Well, if you insist. My wish was that you would get a little closer to me, and look at that, it worked."

 

"Oh my goodness, you're so silly, you know that right?" Drew looked at his dandelion, and blew on it, also succeeding on blowing it out with just one breath. 

 

"So what'd you wish for?" Harrison prodded, mocking Drew a little bit in the way he said it.

 

"Well, you see, I just got a little more specific, wishing you would get your face a little closer to mine," he said as he leaned in to give Harrison a kiss, which he accepted. 

 

"Drew, you know, this is totally -"

 

"No it's not, Harrison. It's just a cute date, and a fun time." He plucked another dandelion. "I can make wishes allllllllll afternoon."

 

Harrison smirked. "I think I can live with making wishes all afternoon if they keep going like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look this was my interpretation of it but honestly there's a possibility I'm also super wrong about it, but I mean, who knows. (And a google search of "dandelion game" leads to an actual video game so oh well, either way, there's a cute Harridrew dandelion date.)
> 
> Also, fun fact that I just learned via an anon on tumblr and the discord, Harrison is NB! So I changed the category setting to be both m/m and other, and if you’re like “really??” as I was twenty minutes ago https://kaleidotropepodcast.tumblr.com/post/179460263457/hi-i-think-its-great-that-harrison-is-nb-nb 
> 
> Kudos/Comment/All that jazz if you enjoyed it! Know that even if I don't reply to your comment, I love and appreciate you for writing it! They make me super duper happy!


End file.
